


Short n sweet HC

by NeverWazBin



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28520907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverWazBin/pseuds/NeverWazBin
Summary: just a short sweet head-canon
Relationships: Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Short n sweet HC

*Rehearsal one day....*

"Keep to the fucking script, Fixx! The fuck are you doing?!" the words rang out angrily as a bottle smashed against the pole above him...

Fixx ducked in the showering glass and alcohol, eye jutting to the choreographer darkly. So what if he wanted to get into the music and do his own thing. Wouldn't that get him more likes? More tips? Sighing heavily, he stood, eyeing down the shattered glass with his terrible depth perception. Glad he had on boots, albeit kinky ones.

Feeling wetness on his cheek, his hand raised to wipe. Blood stained Fixx's fingers as he realized the glass had cut him, probably in a few places. "I'm going to clean up." he snapped, leaving the stage as the man eyed darts into his back.

Fixx sighed heavily, dropping into his arms on the vanity top, not wiping anything. He could hear footsteps behind him, but didn't lift his head at all. 

"You can dance any way y'like for me..." a familiar voice told him softly, as he felt gentle fingers on his spine.

Fixx looked up with a soft, but saddened smile. "Thanks Angel. 'Preciate it."

**Author's Note:**

> this came to me while into a song I gave Fixx to dance to at the club. Like me (as he is my sona) he would want to lose himself in the music and do hs own thing. But that's not wanted from him at all. Maybe they fear he'd be too much of a hit and their showstopper would lose clientele interest?


End file.
